Heavily Broken
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Mana, please let me try. Mana has always been happy, but one cold rainy night makes her best friend see the true fact. AtemuxMana, you can see it as romance or friendship, I'm not too sure. ONESHOT!


Sailor Ra: Fe, don't ask me where I got this. Maybe it would out of insanity. Well I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Heavily Broken

Mana looked at the sky as she laid back in the cool grass. She sighed again as she remembered the look of annoyance that was printed on Mohaad's face. She had accidentally caught his cloths on fire when they were practicing water magic. How come she could never get it right?

Her dark blonde hair made a rustling noise as she got up and leaned on her elbows. She smiled as she heard some thunder starting.

Rain, it was so rare in Egypt, but she loved it whenever it came and everyone knew it. When she was little she would dance in the rain no matter what was going on. Now, she just sat in the rain, thinking. Thinking about things that didn't concern anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" she turned around to see Atemu looking at her. She blushed a little as she nodded slightly. She blushed deepened when he sat next to her. She then smiled as the blush faded.

"I'm just thinking about the rain," she stated as he smiled warmly at her. He crossed his arms behind his head as he watched the rain start to fall.

"Mana, don't you want to get inside?" he asked as she looked at the darkened sky.

"No thanks, this is the only time I can talk to my parents," instantly she covered her mouth with her hands as if she had said something forbidden. He looked at her with curiosity.

Instantly Mana got up and ran off as Atemu followed her. He felt the rain brush his face as he tried to find his friend in this weather. He heard the thunder play a tune as if to make him run faster to find Mana. He followed her out of the palace which he knew was just plain stupid, but he didn't care. He ran until he saw the young girl sitting on a large rock near the Nile as the waters roughly brushed against the rock.

She had her knees pulled to her chest and hid her face as well. He heard small sobs from the young girl. He didn't understand what had been said that would cause her so much sadness. Why was she so sad? He understood that she didn't have parents, but that never fazed her or did it?

Lightly he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close to him as she looked at him. Tears were on her eyes lashes, but he couldn't tell if it was from the rain or her tears. He sighed as she looked at him with her big sad eyes.

He always had a weakness for her eyes. If she ever needed anything, all she would have to do was show her eyes and he would get it for her. That's probably why he had gotten into so much trouble as a child. Mana was the one who pulled him into those acts.

"Why do you care? Everyone is soon going to be gone!" Mana snapped which surprised him. Was she crying over the fact that she didn't have parents? Or for Mohaad who had died a few days ago.

She hid her face as Atemu placed his head on her shoulder. She cried for someone and she was crying for something. Atemu just didn't know which it was.

He wondered why she cried so little in front of him. He knew it was because she didn't want to look weak to him and she wanted to be there for him because of Bakura. He understood that she was only trying to protect him. He didn't know how to protect her though and he knew that she was broken in a way.

He was the most powerful man in Egypt, but he couldn't even protect Mana from the pain that thief had inflected on her. He couldn't even heal the ones that were caused by others or the fact that her parents were gone.

"Mana, did you not want me to know you were in pain?" he asked as he saw her nod lightly. He sighed as he rested his head on hers. He soon felt tears in his own eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm your friend, your suppose to tell me when your in pain!" Atemu stated loudly as she looked at him.

"It's not like you can do anything about it," she pointed out as he looked at her.

He looked at her as she cried. He hugged her tighter as he let his own tears shed into the rain. He understood she was in pain and she was right, he couldn't save her from herself. He couldn't stop the pain that was on her pure heart.

"Mana, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I can't do a thing!" Atemu yelled as she looked at him.

"It's not your fault, but please don't try to save me," she pleaded as he looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

The first rays of the great god, Ra rested on the two as Atemu opened his eyes. He sighed as he felt Mana resting on his shoulder.

"Mana, let me try please."

* * *

Sailor Ra: Ack! I can't write a decent oneshot for the yugioh section! So short, sorry people, but thanks for those who read this and review! 


End file.
